Elegia
by Aredhel Olivaw
Summary: Como era triste que fosse a Morte a fazer com que os caminhos deles se cruzassem novamente. Thrawn/Maris
1. A Chama Vermelha

**Hallo. o/**

Minha primeira tentativa em Star Wars e com um casal que não é um casal, mas que devia ser um casal: Thrawn & Maris Ferasi. Serão dois capítulos, um focado na Maris e outro no Thrawn.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Star Wars era do George Lucas, agora é da Disney.

 **Música:** Solitary Ground

 **Banda:** Epica

* * *

 **Nota:** Algumas informações vêm da Wookieepedia, outras do Outbound Flight e da Trilogia de Thrawn e tantas outras são pura liberdade criativa.

* * *

 **Legendas:**

-Blá blá: diálogos

 _-Blá blá: flashbacks_

 _-"Blá blá": pensamentos_

 **-Blá blá: entonações**

* * *

 _ **Elegia**_

 _sf._

 _1\. poema grego ou latino composto de hexâmetros e pentâmetros alternados._

 _2\. pequeno poema lírico, ger. de tom melancólico._

 _3\. canção triste, lamentosa_

 _[F.: Do lat. elegia ou elegea. Hom./Par.: elegia (fl. de eleger.)]_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 - A Chama Vermelha**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Living at different places**

 _(Vivendo em locais diferentes)_

 **Evading into various spaces**

 _(Fugindo para vários espaços)_

 **My compass has broken**

 _(Eu não sei para onde seguir)_

 **I'm losing the way**

 _(Estou perdida)_

 **An ongoing madness has led me astray**

 _(Uma loucura contínua me tornou desgarrada)_

Ao entrar em seu X-Wing, ela já sabia que aquela seria sua última batalha. O conhecimento não se baseou em nada concreto, apenas numa sensação vaga e sufocante. Que se tornou verdade. Ela via, em meio ao negro espaço, vários caças aliados explodindo e tantos outros dos inimigos seguindo o mesmo destino. Ninguém entrava numa guerra esperando menos que isso.

Mesmo assim, a mulher daria tudo de si. Ainda que a vitória viesse a ser apenas uma doce ilusão confirmada em pouco tempo. Pois aquela precisão no ataque, a coordenação impecável...Não, não valia a pena pensar nisso agora, agora só importava o conflito. A missão.

Sua última visão não foi a do tiro final. Certeiro.

Mas a da pequena escultura que ela havia trazido consigo. Era apenas um dos pedaços de um objeto maior e que ficara para trás em Derra IV. Um objeto rubro, belo e enigmático.

Tal qual os olhos **dele**.

* * *

 **My past breaths down my neck**

 _(Meu passado me assombra)_

 **And it seems now that all I can do is**

 _(E parece que tudo que posso fazer agora é)_

 **Go back to beginnings when all lay ahead**

 _(Voltar para os começos onde tudo está à frente)_

 **A fading illusion now plagues me instead**

 _(Em vez disso, uma ilusão definhante agora me assombra)_

 _Os olhos de Maris Ferasi vagavam pelos poucos objetos expostos nos aposentos do comandante Mitth'raw'nuruodo_. _O gosto dele pela arte, ao que tudo indicava, não respingava em áreas como decoração de interiores. O que era de se esperar, é claro. O cômodo era simples e funcional. Uma cama (onde ela estava deitada de lado), uma pequena estante, um armário e uma mesa com duas cadeiras (em uma delas, estava ele)._

 _Na mencionada estante, estavam diversos objetos. Provavelmente pertencentes a muitas das espécies que vivam nas Regiões Desconhecidas e que variavam em cores, formatos e tamanhos. Contudo, a humana não pôde deixar de notar a frequência com que a cor vermelha - e as variantes dela - apareciam naquele cômodo._

 _Vermelho._

 _Ela sempre gostou daquela cor. Havia algo de poderoso e atraente nela. Assim como naquele a quem ela observava. Thrawn estava à mesa, lendo algum relatório e extremamente concentrado em seu ofício. Ele havia retirado a parte superior de sua farda, ficando apenas com uma blusa preta cujas mangas foram dobradas até os cotovelos._

 _Os olhos da jovem subiram pelo azul da pele, passaram pelo negro do tecido, alongaram-se em satisfeita contemplação nos ombros largos e desceram pela camisa desabotoada até ver mais um pouco da pele exposta de seu anfitrião e ali pararem por alguns segundos. Depois sua visão voltou a seguir para cima, indo novamente para os braços até chegar as mãos dele. Mãos fortes, decididas._

— _Sua súbita atenção é muito apreciada, Ferasi_ — _de tão absorta que estava, a humana não notou que o chiss percebera os olhos errantes dela. -_ — _Mas supus que os objetos do quarto seriam mais interessantes._

 _Envergonhada pelo flagrante, ela ri._

— _E foram por um tempo_ — _diz ela._ — _Mas me cansei de olhar para eles e como meu anfitrião está um pouco relapso_ — _a humana o vê erguer uma das sobrancelhas_ — _, acabei tendo que achar outra coisa para fazer._

— _Um comportamento inaceitável da parte do mencionado anfitrião._

— _Concordo. Ainda mais quando a convidada trouxe uma coisa_ — _Maris levanta da cama, vai até seu casaco e tira uma sacolinha de dentro de um dos bolsos internos. Depois, segue para o colo do comandante._ — _Do meu planeta._

— _K'rell'n_ — _diz ele ao pegar o presente._

— _Corellia, Thrawn. São esculturas em chama._

 _Ele dedica alguns minutos a contemplar os pequenos objetos avermelhados em suas mãos e ela espera pacientemente que o chiss termine sua análise, pois bem sabia do efeito catártico que a observação de arte exercia sobre ele._

— _Muito obrigado, Maris. No entanto, não sei como retribuir_ — _ele não olhou para ela ao agradecer, mas aninhou o rosto no pescoço feminino e ali depositou um beijo breve, mas que causou arrepios na receptora._

 _Ela leva aos mãos aos cabelos preto-azulados._

— _Não precisa, mas você pode diminuir sua dívida me respondendo uma coisa._

— _A suas ordens. - ele sorri discretamente._

— _Por que você gosta tanto da cor vermelha?_ — _ela pergunta e aponta para os objetos de arte nos aposentos dele._

— _Eles servem como uma lembrança constante de um ideal_ — _Thrawn coloca as estatuetas na mesa leva as mãos à cintura da contrabandista, trazendo-a para mais perto._ — _Da Chama Vermelha._

— _E do que se trata?_

— _De perfeição_ — _a palavra escolhida pareceu deixar a jovem mais confusa._ — _A Chama Vermelha sintetiza aquilo que se espera de todo filho de Csilla: astúcia, coragem, disciplina e prontidão._

 _O comandante vê sua companheira inclinar a cabeça um pouco para o lado, como se estivesse analisando as informações. Não demora para que ela apresente um trejeito adorável do qual ele tomou ciência durante os momentos de aula e de privacidade. Maris Ferasi sempre mordia delicadamente o lábio inferior quando refletia ou se perdia em pensamentos._

 _O alienígena considerava seriamente substituir os dentes que mordiam o lábio dela pelos seus quando a humana ri. O leve franzir no cenho dele sugere a necessidade explicação._

— _Não é nada_ — _diz Maris._ — _Só achei curioso a palavra que vocês usam para descrever um ideal como esse_ — _as mãos delas passeiam pelos cabelos dele_ — _, Chama. É que quase todos os atributos me passam uma ideia de controle, de calma. Tudo o que o fogo não é._

— _E o que é o fogo para você?_

 _Ela responde com um beijo profundo, abrasador._

— _O oposto._

 **In me**

 _(Em mim)_

 **There's still a place that**

 _(Ainda há um lugar que)_

 **Fulfils me**

 _(Me completa)_

 **A sanctity here that I call home**

 _(Uma santidade que chamo de lar)_

 **I run to**

 _(Para a qual eu corro)_

 **When winter descends**

 _(Quando chega o inverno)_

 **If I try, can I find solid ground?**

 _(Se eu tentar, posso encontrar um lugar seguro?)_

* * *

 **I follow elusive paths, oh!**

 _(Eu ando por caminhos esquivos, oh!)_

 **It seems they've been written in stone and the**

 _(Que parecem ter sido escritos em pedra e a)_

 **Door to a new life is closing so fast**

 _(Porta para uma nova vida está se fechando tão rápido)_

 **Burning the bridges will not bring me back**

 _(Que queimar as pontes não vai me trazer de volta)_

Os tempos na base em Crustai a marcariam para sempre. E não só por causa dele. Tanto que a volta ao "mundo real", à República, foi mais impactante do que ela imaginou que seria. Não tanto pelo mau humor crônico e grosserias de Qennto, ela não se permitia dar ibope para isso. Até porque não valeria à pena. Mas por eventos posteriores

A dívida com Drixo foi paga e ela seguiu em seu nobre e transgressor ofício de contrabandista por mais alguns anos. Foram poucos, a bem da verdade. As viagens, os riscos e mesmo a perspectiva de causar algum dano às finanças do Governo não a satisfaziam como antigamente. Uma inquietação nasceu dentro de Maris e não demorou para que ela percebesse que o vazio não seria preenchido por uma carreira desviante. Ela, Maris Ferasi, segunda-em-comando no _Bargain Hunter_ , precisava de algo mais. Uma coisa elementar, mas que movera gerações distintas e em momentos diferentes do tempo e da História: um ideal.

Ela se despede de Dubrak Qennto e da vida de contrabandista. Sem arrependimentos, sem mágoas (da parte dela) e sem gentilezas (da parte dele). Mas o que fazer a seguir? Que habilidades ela tinha? Várias. Boas noções de mecânica, navegação, idiomas...só que...em que ela poderia aplicar isso tudo? Ou parte disso? Como nem mesmo ela tinha ideia, preferiu usar a fortuna adquirida para tirar um ano sabático e sair um pouco dos radares. Seus caminhos passaram por Naboo, Coruscant (e seu magnífico Jardim Botânico de Skydome), Corulag. Foram belos meses de liberdade, diversão e flertes até que, dois anos depois, tudo mudou.

As Guerras Clônicas começaram e a galáxia mergulhou no caos. O Senado inerte, Separatistas sedentos de sangue, guerras civis, Corellia optando pelo isolamento. Foi em meio a tal pandemônio que achou o local onde aplicar suas habilidades. Em missões de socorro que viajavam pelas zonas de conflito e tentavam atenuar o sofrimentos dos milhões que ficaram no fogo cruzado. Anos cruzando a Galáxia e vendo o que havia de pior e melhor nos seres vivos. Espécies e mais espécies se empenhando diariamente em prol da sobrevivência ou do extermínio.

Até tudo acabar. As Guerras Clônicas. A Ordem Jedi. A República.

Dos escombros do mundo que se conhecia surgiu aquela mutação aberrante, aquela quimera maldita. O Império Galáctico. Comandado pelo bem amado chanceler Palpatine. Correção: Imperador Palpatine. Maris estava em uma missão em Ryloth quando viu, estupefata, junto a muitos de várias espécies, aquele fatídico pronunciamento no Senado.

— "...Império Galáctico..."— foi como se sua mente tivesse saído do ar. — "...sociedade...segura."

Ela saiu de perto de todos e, em meio a noite estrelada, num planeta distante, chorou. Como não chorava há anos. Maris Ferasi se conhecia bem o suficiente para saber qual era a natureza daquele dor terrível. Era a mais profunda desilusão. Aquela dor que apenas um idealista sincero sentiria.

Sim, a República era corrupta. Mas valia a pena lutar por ela. E isto ela fez. Por anos. De diversas maneiras. Até que o que começou como uma dissensão isolada se tornasse uma aliança. A Aliança Rebelde. Maris serviu à Aliança de vários modos ao longo dos anos. Recrutando membros, espionando, coletando informações (os anos de contrabandista serviram como uma luva), cuidando da logística. O nome de Maris Ferasi praticamente sumiu dos registros, sendo substituído pelo codinome "Chama Vermelha", cujo significado só tinha sentido para ela. Em meio a uma das missões, seu passado fez-se presente. Na forma de um velho e querido amigo.

 **In me**

 _(Em mim)_

 **There's still a place that**

 _(Ainda há um lugar que)_

 **Fulfils me**

 _(Me completa)_

 **A sanctity here that I call home**

 _(Uma santidade que chamo de lar)_

 **I run to**

 _(Para a qual eu corro)_

 **When winter descends**

 _(Quando chega o inverno)_

 **If I try, can I find solid ground?**

 _(Se eu tentar, posso encontrar um lugar seguro?)_

* * *

 **In me**

 _(Em mim)_

 **There's still a place that**

 _(Ainda há um lugar que)_

 **Fulfils me**

 _(Me completa)_

 **A sanctity here that I call home**

 _(Uma santidade que chamo de lar)_

 **I run to**

 _(Para a qual eu corro)_

 **When winter descends**

 _(Quando chega o inverno)_

 **If I try, can I find solid ground?**

 _(Se eu tentar, posso encontrar um lugar seguro?)_

 _O encontro com Jorj Car'das durou apenas um dia e se deu em um motel indistinto de Chandrilla. Quando ele chegou ao quarto onde ela estava, com um sorriso cansado no rosto e garrafas de cerveja forte em uma das mãos, não houve como não pensar em como o tempo não havia sido misericordioso com homem. A pele morena estava seca e enrugada, os cabelos estavam muito mais grisalhos do que a idade permitiria e os olhos castanhos pareciam assombrados. Como se ele estivesse estado na presença de um indescritível horror._ _Por mais curiosa que estivesse, Maris não invadiria a privacidade de seu amigo, ainda mais quando ela própria tinha mais esqueletos no armário do que queria e podia contar. A conversa fora longa e amena por boa parte do tempo. Com goles de cerveja e risadas. Risadas sinceras e que ambos emitiam há anos._

 _—_ _Você pode imaginar o caos que foi nessa missão_ — _a mulher narrava um episódio anedótico qualquer ocorrido alguns meses antes que levou o ex-contrabandista a chorar de rir._

— _A sorte deles é que você sempre foi muito boa em lidar com pressão_ — _comentou Jorj, cujos olhos ficaram subitamente sérios enquanto fitavam a janela semi fechada._ — _Nossos tempos no Bargain Hunter que o digam_ — _o silêncio paira no ar por alguns segundos._ — _Maris, você ainda pensa naquela nossa viagem às Regiões Desconhecidas?_

— _Todos os dias e por alguns minutos_ — _a mulher segue até a janela e contempla o céu escuro._ — _Quase como num mau hábito. E você?_

— _O mesmo_ — _o tom dele foi falsamente displicente._

— _Jorj, você nunca foi o melhor mentiroso e essa pergunta não surgiu do nada_ — _o desconforto de Car'das fica visível._ — _O que aconteceu?_

— _Eu estive com o_ _ **nosso amigo**_ _tempos atrás._

 _Graças à Força que Maris não estava com seu copo de cerveja na hora, ou o pobre objeto teria ido ao chão e causado uma lambança monumental. Ela se apoia no parapeito da janela enquanto as palavras lhe faltam e o pensamento voa para anos-luz de distância e na direção do **amigo** em questão. Jorj apenas contemplava o brilho nos olhos que tomava o lugar da surpresa que a notícia gerou. _

— _Não acredito que você esteve em Crustai!_ — _a voz dela assume o tom jovial que tinha quando daquela aventura insólita pelos confins da Galáxia._ — _Quando foi? Como foi? Por que você foi lá?_

 _Car'das ri._

— _Vai devagar, Maris. Uma coisa de cada vez_ — _ele levara as mãos aos alto como em uma sinal de rendição diante da saraivada de perguntas._

— _Como o comandante Mitth'rawnuruodo está? Ele já chegou a almirante e trocou a farda preta pela branca?_ — _o pedido do amigo, claramente, equivaleu a nada e Maris nem mesmo estranha ele vir, tenso, na direção dela_ — _E o irmão dele?_

 _Ele segura as mãos dela e faz com que a euforia diminua um pouco. Ambos ficam em silêncio. Ela confusa, ele desconfortável._

— _Sinto muito por isso, Maris. Eu não devia ter falado nada._

— _Por que não?_

— _Vamos até a sua cama, por favor_ — _assim eles fazem. Maris se encosta na cabeceira e Jorj fica no outro extremo._ — _Eu vou responder o que puder, mas pode ser que você não goste._

— _Obrigada pelo aviso_ — _a tentativa de humor não surte efeito nenhum._

— _Eu não estive em Crustai. Ajudei o nosso amigo em uma missão que não teve a ver com os chiss._ — _ele se levanta e pega duas cervejas, sem nem se preocupar com copos._ — _"Onde é que estava com a cabeça?"_ — _ao voltar para o lugar, o corelliano retoma o raciocínio._ — _Ele está muito bem. Não é mais comandante e acho que o uniforme branco está no destino dele. Mas não do modo como você pensa._

— _O que quer dizer?_

— _A pessoa que eu ajudei foi o capitão Thrawn_ — _ele vê o cenho dela se franzir._ — _E não deve demorar muito para que ele receba a farda branca...dos grão-almirantes do Império._

 _A mulher coloca a garrafa de cerveja no criado-mudo e leva as mãos ao rosto, em completo choque._

— _Eu sinto tanto, Maris_ — _ele sabia que aquela notícia seria um golpe duríssimo para ela._

— _Capitão Thrawn…_ — _sussurra a rebelde._ — _Como isso foi acontecer?_

 _Car'das narra - de modo tão sintético quanto recebeu - os acontecimentos posteriores à partida deles dos domínios da Ascendência Chiss. A morte de Thrass e o destino triste do Outbound Flight, os sucessivos ataques preventivos de Thrawn que o levaram ao exílio. O ingresso dele nas fileiras do Império Galáctico. A cada momento, Maris ficava mais arrasada e Jorj mais arrependido._

 _Contudo, não podia ser de outro jeito. Ele precisava que Maris soubesse do inimigo poderoso que podia encontrar. Doía-lhe profundamente ver seus amigos em lados opostos e rezava para que a Força fosse graciosa o suficiente para nunca permitir que um cruzasse o caminho do outro de novo. Pois não haveria aquele mútuo fascínio que Jorj nunca conseguiu compreender realmente._

— _O que eu faço, Jorj?_

— _Quanto a que?_

— _Quanto ao Thrawn. Eu devo alertar a Aliança quanto a existência dele._ — _ela toma um gole de cerveja e recupera parte da compostura que chegou muito perto de perder._ — _"Mas não quero."_ — _sua mente divaga e tenta ver o chiss trajando o uniforme nefasto do Império, mas não consegue. Em sua mente, as cores dele seriam sempre o azul, o vermelho e o preto._ — _Eles precisam saber do risco que correm._

— _Talvez não_ — _comenta o homem._ — _Pelo menos, por enquanto. Até porque ele quase não opera neste lado da galáxia._

— _Ele sabe de mim?_ — _ela temia profundamente que esse fosse o caso._

— _Não, mas perguntou de você. Omiti o máximo possível_ — _complementa o homem._ — _Eu di_ _sse que você trabalhava com logística e viajava bastante._

— _O que não era mentira…_

— _Ele perguntou se você e Qennto ainda trabalhavam juntos_ — _ele vê um sorrisinho curioso brotar nos lábios dela._ — _Eu disse que não, que vocês tinham se separado há muito tempo._

— _Há muito mais do que você imagina._

— _Maris…_ — _a curiosidade estava o consumindo._ — _O Qennto tinha um ciúme absurdo do Thrawn. Desculpe perguntar, mas-_

— _Você quer saber se tinha fundamento?_ — _interrompe a mulher._

— _Bom...sim._

— _Sim e não_ — _a sobrancelha esquerda levantada do homem indica a necessidade de complementação._ — _Sim, porque não houve só amizade entre Thrawn e eu. E não, porque eu e Rak não estávamos mais juntos, ainda que ele tivesse esperanças do contrário._

— _Então eu não estava errado_ — _diz ele para si mesmo._ — _Mas como?_

— _Isso não se explica, Jorj._

* * *

 **In me**

 _(Em mim)_

 **There's still a place that**

 _(Ainda há um lugar que)_

 **Fulfils me**

 _(Me completa)_

 **A sanctity here that I call home**

 _(Uma santidade que chamo de lar)_

 **I run to**

 _(Para a qual eu corro)_

 **When winter descends**

 _(Quando chega o inverno)_

 **If I try, can I find solid ground?**

 _(Se eu tentar, posso encontrar um lugar seguro?)_

E ela não explicou mesmo. Até porque não era da conta dele. E nem de qualquer outra pessoa que não ela e Thrawn. Aquela conversa com Jorj em Chandrilla foi a última vez em que Maris falou do chiss com alguma outra pessoa, porque ela preferia manter os tempos em Crustai - e ele - como seu jardim secreto. Aquele lugar para onde ela fugia sempre que a vida na guerra se tornava pesada demais.

Os anos de passaram, as lutas se intensificaram e Derra IV chegou. Pouco tempo antes da batalha, seu capacete de sempre teve o visor quebrado e ela o deixou na base, junto a seus poucos pertences, que seriam encontrados pouco tempo depois.

 **Or am I just wasting time?**

 _(Ou eu estou só perdendo tempo?)_

 **Wasting time…**

 _(Perdendo tempo…)_

 **Continua**


	2. O senhor da guerra

**Hallo. o/**

Sim, último capítulo.

Foi difícil, mas ótimo poder colocar esta história no papel. ^-^

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Star Wars era do George Lucas, mas o Ratinho tomou o morro.

 **Musica:** Black

 **Banda:** Pearl Jam

* * *

 **Nota:** As conversas que ocorrem neste capítulo foram inspiradas em um episódio da terceira temporada da série The Blacklist, onde um dos personagens principais tem uma interação interessante com alguém do passado. :)

* * *

 **Legendas:**

-Blá blá: diálogos

 _-Blá blá: flashbacks_

 **-Blá blá: entonações**

 _-Blá blá: "pensamentos"_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 - O senhor da guerra**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Sheets of empty canvas**

 _(Pilhas de telas vazias)_

 **untouched sheets of clay**

 _(Peças intocadas de argila)_

 **Were laid spread out before me as her body once did**

 _(Dispostas diante de mim, como o corpo dela um dia esteve)_

 **All five horizons revolved around her soul**

 _(Todos os cinco horizontes girando ao redor da alma dela)_

 **As the earth to the sun**

 _(Como a Terra gira ao redor do sol)_

 **Now the air I tasted and breathed has taken a turn**

 _(E agora o ar que eu respiro está mudado)_

O Império.

Thrawn não era cego àquela verdade simples. O Império não era, nem de perto, aquela utopia que a propaganda representava. Nenhum governo era e nem poderia ser; mais ainda um composto por várias espécies diferentes e cujas naturezas iam do povo mais amigável àquele capaz do maior dos horrores. Não havia solução simples neste caso. Era imperativo que houvesse uma mão forte que mantivesse às rédeas e uma voz maior que fosse ouvida sobre as demais

Neste ponto, o Império era bastante efetivo. E ele não via motivo algum para duvidar de suas ações. Pelo menos até um certo episódio.

A Batalha de Derra IV.

Uma marca eterna em sua existência. Não pela vitória sobre os rebeldes ou pela falta de crédito advinda dela. A bem da verdade, ele não se importava nem um pouco que os louros da vitória ficassem com Lorde Vader, a discrição lhe servia muito melhor. A questão maior que esta batalha trouxe foi a dor. Uma dor quase tão intensa quanto a que sentiu pela perda de Thrass.

 **Oh, and all I taught her was everything**

 _(Oh, e o todo que ensinei a ela era tudo)_

 **Oh, I know she gave me all that she wore**

 _(Oh, eu sei que ela me deu tudo que possuía)_

 **And now my bitter hands chafe beneath the clouds**

 _(E agora minhas mãos amarguradas atritam sob as nuvens)_

 **Of what was everything**

 _(do que foi tudo)_

* * *

 **Oh, the pictures have all been washed in black,**

 _(Oh, todas as imagens foram banhadas em preto)_

 **tattooed everything**

 _(tatuaram tudo)_

 _Ao seu redor, apenas o silêncio e a contemplação. Parte dos resquícios do que fora a base rebelde em Derra IV lhe foram trazidos em caixas e distribuídos ao longo do camarote. Equipamentos, armas, objetos pessoais e aleatórios abandonados para trás. Fragmentos de vidas. Lembranças. Mementos. Sozinho no seu camarote, sentado em sua poltrona, o grão-almirante Thrawn observava dois objetos em particular._

 _Um capacete e uma estatueta. Encontrados num dos alojamentos principais (de um líder, provavelmente). Em qualquer outra circunstância, ele não daria atenção alguma àqueles objetos, exceto pelo que é possível deduzir deles. Mas aquela não era uma circunstância comum, pois escrito naquele capacete estava o codinome de quem, um dia, fora o dono. **Ou dona**. __Qualquer outro agente do Império olhasse aquelas letras não seria capaz de entender. Nenhum. Ninguém além dele._

 _As palavras eram Chama Vermelha._

 _Escritas em cheunh._

 _Quase como numa piada interna._

 _Sendo um filho de Csilla, o frio não o incomodava. Pelo menos, o frio climático. Mas o frio que ele sentia agora era interior e lhe parecia o inferno. Uma agonia maior do que a solidão do exílio. Thrawn passou anos lutando contra as evidências. Jorj Car'das fizera o máximo para que ele não soubesse, mas não havia como seu intelecto não juntar as peças._

 _Maris Ferasi fora uma rebelde._

 _Uma rebelde que morreu em Derra IV. Uma rebelde cuja morte residia em suas mãos. Mãos que, agora, ele levava ao rosto._

— _Kriff…_

 _Ele disse para ninguém e, por horas a fio, o chiss permanece sentado em sua cadeira. Até adormecer._

 _Como num castigo, em sonhos, ela vem até ele. Como viera tantas vezes, ainda em Crustai. Os cachos castanhos caindo sobre os ombros, o uniforme rebelde poluindo o quadro, e uma expressão serena no rosto. Os olhos que o fitavam tinham aquela expressão sonhadora que o encantara quando eles se conheceram._

— _Ferasi_ — _diz ele._

— _Comandante Mitth'raw'nuruodo_ — _responde a Maris-que-não-era-Maris_ — _Há quanto tempo!_

— _Grão-almirante Thrawn, Ferasi_ — _corrige o chiss._ — _Não há mais um comandante Mitth'raw'nuruodo._

— _O que é uma pena_ — _ela para diante dele._ — _Eu gostava do comandante._

— _Permita-me manifestar minha preferência pela contrabandista_ — _Maris sorri._ — _Por que, Maris?_

— _Por que o quê?_

— _Esta escolha?_ — _esclarece ele._ — _Por que caminhar para a morte certa?_

— _Pelo mesmo motivo que você luta, Thrawn_ — _a postura jovial some e é substituída por uma pesada melancolia_ — _Por algo maior._

— _Acha mesmo que o delírio infantil da Aliança é mais eficaz que o Império?_ — _questiona o grão-almirante_ — _Permita-me dizer que não vejo o mérito._

— _Que valor tem essa discussão? As escolhas já foram feitas e o meu destino foi selado_ — _uma pausa._ — _Mas eu temo pelo seu._

— _E porque?_

— _Porque aquele a quem eu amei nunca teria descido tão baixo._

— _Àquele a quem você amou não era real_ — _a frase soava cruel até mesmo aos seus ouvidos._ — _Seu idealismo patológico o criou._

— _Você percebe que sua fala só reforça o meu argumento?_ — _pergunta a humana._ — _Mas isso não importa, não é?_

— _Não_ — _o silêncio entre eles não era desconfortável. Pelo contrário, era como um eco dos muitos momentos que passaram desse jeito na juventude._ — _Eu sinto muito, Maris._

— _Não sinta_ — _ela leva às mãos ao rosto dele e sorri marota._ — _Gostou do meu capacete?_

 _O sonho muda subitamente de quadro. Estão agora na base de Derra IV, conhecida por ele graças aos hologramas. A Maris Onírica se afasta e começa a passear por entre os objetos e caças não mais existentes e ele apenas a segue._

— _Achei irônico_ — _Thrawn bem se lembrava da opinião dela sobre as palavras em questão._ — _Você incorporou o ideal da Chama?_

— _Ele me ajudou muito ao longo dos anos_ — _comenta ela._ — _Mas era interessante como ninguém nunca conseguiu entender o que aquilo significava._

— _Porque você não queria que ninguém entendesse._

— _Ninguém além de você_ — _ela diz e dá uma piscadela._

 _Ele desperta, por mais que não quisesse. A perspectiva de despertar num universo onde ela não mais existia lhe parecia verdadeiramente terrível; mas aquele sonho foi apenas o primeiro de muitos que ele teve nos meses após a morte de Maris. Seu luto por ela foi silencioso, como quase todas as suas ações. Mesmo sem vê-la, Thrawn sentia a presença dela consigo. Como sempre sentiu. Desde que se despediram décadas atrás._

 **I take a walk outside**

 _(Eu saio para dar uma volta)_

 **I'm surrounded by some kids at play**

 _(Estou cercado por crianças brincando)_

 **I can feel their laughter,**

 _(Eu ouço a risada delas)_

 **so, why do I sear?**

 _(Então, por que o desânimo?)_

* * *

 **Oh, and twisted thoughts that spin round my head**

 _(Oh, os pensamentos deturpados que passam pela minha cabeça)_

 **I'm spinning, oh, I'm spinning**

 _(Estou girando, oh, estou girando)_

 **How quick the sun can, drop away**

 _(Quão rápido o sol pode se pôr)_

Os anos se passam. A batalha de Endor. A morte do Imperador.

A vitória da Aliança, conquanto surpreendente, não era difícil de compreender. Tão somente o poder pessoal do Imperador conseguia manter as estruturas funcionando, e sem ele, instaurou-se o caos no que restou do Império. Seu trabalho de reconstrução seria longo e bastante cansativo, Thrawn sabia, mas não havia outro que pudesse fazê-lo.

Por isso seu trabalho incessante nas Regiões Desconhecidas. Não adiantaria tentar lutar contra os Rebeldes e reforçar sua base em Nirauan ao mesmo tempo. Seria só um desperdício de tempo e recursos. Por isso, grão-almirante manteve-se anônimo e longe dos olhos inconvenientes de seus inimigos. Sempre pensando e planejando.

Ele bem sabia que seus subordinados no _Quimera_ questionavam o motivo que o levava a passar tanto tempo trancado em seus aposentos; mas todos eram suficientemente razoáveis a ponto de não tecer comentários. Na verdade, aqueles momentos eram um bálsamo. Um momentâneo alívio de tudo que lhe pesava sobre os ombros.

Ele contempla as estatuetas de fogo que sempre mantinha em seu camarote. Uma era a dela, encontrada em Derra IV. A outra lhe foi dada por Maris e ele manteve consigo mesmo durante o exílio. Por incontáveis vezes, quando se percebia tentado a enlouquecer, Thrawn tocava aquele objeto e fugia mentalmente até aqueles momentos passados em companhia de Ferasi.

 **And now my bitter hands cradle broken glass**

 _(E agora minhas mãos amarguradas embalam os cacos)_

 **Of what was everything**

 _(do que foi tudo)_

* * *

 **All the pictures have all been washed in black,**

 _(Todas as imagens fora pintadas de preto)_

 **tattooed everything**

 _(totalmente tatuadas)_

 **All the love gone bad**

 _(Todo aquele amor se tornou um mal)_

 _O camarote no Quimera estava quase todo escuro, e ele, como de costume, sentado em sua poltrona. Uma caneca cheia de caf repousava por perto. O aroma da bebida trazia certo conforto ao sombrio ambiente, iluminado apenas por hologramas de estatuetas de chamas de Corellia. Um planeta que vinha ocupando parte de seus pensamentos recentemente._ _Terra natal de um de seus atuais inimigos (Han Solo), de um possível oponente (Garm Bel Iblis) e de seu segundo-em-comando (capitão Gilad Pellaeon)._

 _No entanto, Corellia nunca saiu totalmente de seus pensamentos. Uma vez que seu grande amigo (Jorj Car'das) e seu grande amor também vinham de lá._

 _Sim._

 _Agora, anos depois da morte dela, Thrawn finalmente se permitia admitir qual era o nome do sentimento que o ligava à Maris. Mesmo que só fosse fazê-lo para si mesmo e na privacidade absoluta de seus pensamentos. Os olhos rubros abandonam a análise da arte e vão até a caneca, admirando o negro profundo. Tão profundo quanto os olhos dela._

— _E pensar que você odiou caf na primeira vez que bebeu._

 _Um dos supostos e mais conhecidos sinais de loucura era ouvir vozes. Ainda mais a voz de alguém que ele sabia estar morta. Morta há anos. E, como se em prol de uma confirmação de seu diagnóstico, ela (ou a ilusão que sua mente inconveniente insistia em projetar) parou ao lado dele, apoiando um dos cotovelos no encosto da poltrona, naquele gesto displicente que ele a viu fazer tantas vezes._

— _Um gosto adquirido_ — _ele sorve o líquido, como em confirmação._ — _O que faz aqui, Ferasi?_

 _Ele finalmente se digna em olhar para ela. O sorriso maroto estava ali, naquela face jovem e impossível._

— _Visitando_ — _ela começa a passear em meio às estatuetas de fogo._ — _Como você está?_

— _Enlouquecendo, ao que tudo indica_ — _responde o grão-almirante._

 _Talvez sua condição fosse pior do que ele imaginava. Lá estava Maris, morta, usando um vestido vermelho (e por que vermelho? Ou por que um vestido? Ele nunca a viu de vestido). O problema é que Thrawn sabia que não poderia ser um "respingo" da loucura clônica de Joruus C'baoth, pois os ysalamiri seguiam vivos e bem distribuídos pela nave._

— _Você é brilhante demais para enlouquecer_ — _comenta a humana._ — _Mas há quem diga que a loucura e a genialidade são faces da mesma moeda._

— _Tenho uma missão a cumprir, Maris_ — _ela não prestava atenção nele, apenas circulava, leve e etérea, em meio às estatuetas._ — _E sua presença não me ajuda._

— _Ah, sim_ — _ela o fita._ — _Solucionar o único enigma que vale à pena._

— _Sim, destruir a Rebelião_ — _completa o alienígena._

— _Eu soube que o nome é Nova República, agora_ — _o comentário soou descompromissado, mas o brilho nos olhos dela indicava enorme satisfação._ — _Soa bonito._

— _Soa pretensioso e nada mais_ — _retruca o chiss._ — _E como é que você soube?_

— _Os mortos sabem de muitas coisas_ — _responde Maris._ — _Além disso, esse nome, Nova República, soa como algo pelo qual eu teria dado a minha vida_

— _G_ _olpe baixo, Maris._ — _ele sorve mais do caf_ — _Essa sua tentativa de me fazer sentir culpa._

 _Ela caminha até ele e se aloca no colo dele, como fazia naqueles momentos furtivos em Crustai. Por alguns segundos, Maris apenas o fita, exibindo aquele trejeito tão marcante dela enquanto viva: inclinar levemente o pescoço para o lado de morder o lábio._

— _Eu não o culpo, Thrawn_ — _responde ela._ — _Eu fiz a minha escolha e não me arrependo._

— _Claro que não se arrepende_ — _mais um gole de caf._ — _Você sequer existe._

— _Eu vou existir enquanto você existir_ — _ela se levanta do colo dele e, para sua vergonha, Thrawn percebe o quanto o peso falso do corpo dela fazia falta._ — _Mas posso ir embora._

— _E por que não vai?_

— _E não é óbvio? - ela ri discretamente._ — _Porque você não quer._

 _Não, realmente._

— _Eu nunca quis que você fosse embora_ — _a voz dele sai quase como um sussurro._ — _Não quis antes, não quero agora._ — _"E nunca vou querer."_

 _Ela sorri, como se tivesse lido seu pensamento, mas continua transitando pelo ambiente. Serena, distraída e tão condizente com as memórias que ele tinha que Thrawn quase conseguia acreditar que Maris Ferasi estava realmente ali com ele. A bordo do Quimera, como estivera em Crustai e no Springhawk. Viva. Próxima. Com ele._

 _Outra vez, aquela dor aguda em seu interior. E tudo porque seu cérebro não conseguia abrir mão desse delírio. Dessa necessidade compulsiva de manter viva a memória de Maris. Nem mesmo seu desprezo pelo ideal pelo qual ela havia morrido o impediam de dar vida à ela. De empenhar-se em mantê-la consigo de algum jeito._ _Numa situação assim, era impossível não pensar nas muitas vezes em que ele deixou que a palavra "se" dominasse seus pensamentos quando o assunto era ela. E se ele tivesse pedido que ela ficasse com ele em Crustai? Se eles tivessem tido mais alguns anos juntos? E se…_

— _Não teria dado certo, Thrawn_ — _ela o fita e fica claro para o chiss o quanto ela era íntima de seus pensamentos. O que era óbvio, considerando ser aquela figura uma projeção de sua mente._ — _Que vida nos teríamos? Você tinha sua missão, eu tinha a minha._

— _De fato. Mas creio que você não teria se envolvido na Rebelião se…_

— _Se tivéssemos tido uma vida?_ — _ela caminha de volta até ele e se põe no colo dele novamente_ — _Acha mesmo que eu teria seguido você? Que eu teria aceitado o Império?_ — _as mãos irreais dela passam pelos cabelos dele._ — _Não, meu querido. Eu teria entrado para a Aliança do mesmo jeito, só teria demorado mais._

— _Duvido muito._

— _E por que?_ — _pergunta a mulher._ — _Por causa da sua capacidade de se antecipar ao inimigo?_

 _A voz dela assume um tom incisivo._

— _Cuidado, Thrawn. Sua genialidade tem limites e todos nós temos um ponto cego_ — _ela se cala e o fita por alguns segundos._ — _E temo pelo momento em que você perceber o seu._

 **turned my world to black**

 _(pintou meu mundo de negro)_

 **Tattooed all I see, all that I am, all that I'll be, yeah**

 _(Tatuou tudo que vejo, tudo que sou, tudo que serei)_

* * *

 **I know someday you'll have a beautiful life**

 _(Eu sei que um dia você vai ter uma ótima vida)_

 **I know you'll be a star**

 _(Sei que você será uma estrela)_

 **In somebody else's sky,**

 _(No céu de outro alguém)_

 **But why? Why? Why?**

 _(Mas por que? Por que? Por que?)_

 **Can't it be, can't it be mine**

 _(Não pode ser, não pode ser no meu?)_

As palavras proféticas de Maris se provaram reais naquela última batalha com a Rebelião. Em Bilbringi. Naquele momento em que a vitória esteve praticamente certa, mas no qual o ponto cego de que a mulher falara se tornou evidente. Tão evidente quanto a faca que atravessou seu peito. Naqueles momentos que antecedem a morte, quando o tempo perde sentido e nada mais importa. Ela apareceu de novo.

Diante dele. Bela. Serena. Enquanto o caos se espalhava pelo destróier e todo o seu trabalho ruía. A Maris ilusória se ajoelha diante dele. De modo periférico, ele ouve o que seriam vozes.

—Veio se vangloriar, Ferasi? — ele sabia que isso não era da índole dela.

—Não.

—Então, por que está aqui?

Um sorriso melancólico surge nos lábios dela.

—Para um gênio, você consegue ser bem tolo — comenta a mulher. — Será que é tão difícil assim de entender? Eu só apareço quando você chama por mim, Thrawn.

Sim, isso fazia sentido. Ele chamou por ela no exílio, e ela veio em memórias. Guardou luto por ela, e ela veio em sonhos. Pensou em Corellia e em tudo o que aquele planeta representava, e Maris veio ter com ele. Agora, nos últimos momentos, e mesmo sem perceber, Thrawn chamou por ela novamente.

—Eu avisei você sobre o ponto cego, meu querido. — comenta ela. — E era tão óbvio.

—Realmente — concorda ele. —Eu devia ter prestado mais atenção aos noghri.

—Devia tê-los libertado, mas o seu teatro de guerra precisava deles.

—Teatro de guerra, Maris? - foi inevitável que aquela expressão lhe trouxesse um sorriso aos lábios.

—Sim, Mitth'raw'nuruodo. Um teatro. — ela pousa uma das mãos sobre o vermelho que brotava de seu branco uniforme. —Intenso, preciso e visceral; mas ainda um teatro. E, como todo espetáculo, ele deve ter um fim.

—Mas foi feito com arte.

O sorriso desapareceu. O brilho nos olhos vermelhos esmaeceu...e Thrawn, o grão-almirante, se foi.

 **We, we, we, we, we belong together! Together!**

 _(Nosso lugar é um com o outro! Juntos!)_

 ** _(FIM)_**


End file.
